Space is a scarce resource in miniature listening devices adapted for being located at or in an ear of a user. An example of such devices is hearing aids. This is of course even more the case in a deep in the ear canal type hearing aid.
Direct (e.g. galvanic) electrical connection to a listening device may occasionally be necessary for particular purposes. A particular purpose may e.g. include the programming of the listening device or the charging of a rechargeable energy source (e.g. a battery) of the listening device. Typically, separate electrical connections are established in the listening device for such purposes.
A separate electrical connection to an external device may e.g. be implemented by a plug or (typically) a socket connector located in or on a housing of the listening device. The connector is adapted for electrically connecting the listening device to the external device via a connecting element comprising a connector of the opposite kind (socket or plug, respectively) in or on the external device (or, typically, in a connecting cable electrically connected to the external device).
DE 102008024515 B3 describes a hearing aid comprising a signal processing electronic circuit arranged in a housing that has an opening formed as a through-flow opening for sound or air. The opening is connected with a loudspeaker or a microphone as a sound outlet or sound inlet, or is formed as the through-flow opening guided through the housing, where the loudspeaker or microphone is arranged in the housing. An electrical contact is arranged in the opening, which is contactable from outside of the housing and is connected with the electronic circuit.